Total Drama Sonic
by Knuxouge
Summary: Sonic and friends are going to Camp Wawanakwa to win 200 grand. Who else will be there? PROBABLY YOUR OC's! Send 'em in! I'll accept 12 my Oc's in this too ! See if you can beat them. Catch them if you can! No More OC's left! Rated for some crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my next one! This one may take a month to finish! Read the prologue before you read the rest. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris: Hello, and welcome to another season of Total Drama Island! This season, we're seeing which Sonic character has the guts, courage, and ability to prevent vomiting to survive 6 weeks at Camp Wawanakwa, and win not 100 grand,  
but 200 grand! That's right, we're doubling the money! Now, let's meet our campers.

(Sonic arrives)

Chris: Hey Sonic! My main man............. or hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey Chris, it's good to be here! (high fives) But I couldn't say the same for this place. It's a dump!

Chris: But it's my dump.

(Tails arrives)

Chris: We changed the rules around and decided to let Tails come.

Tails: And I'm happy about it too!

(Knuckles arrives)

Chris: Knux! Hey!

Knuckles: I'm gonna be feeling pain after this.

(jumps off, hits head on dock; falls into water)

(comes up)

Chris: That was weird.

Knuckles: Don't touch me.

(boat arrives with Rouge and Pearl)

Chris: The bat sisters Rouge and Pearl!

(Knuckles and Sonic are drooling and staring at the sisters)

(Rouge walks up to Knuckles)

Rouge: Hello Knucklehead.

Knuckles: Uhhhhhhhh....................................

Rouge: (giggles) Save the drooling, Knux. (sexy voice) I'll get you later.

(Blaze arrives)

Chris: Blaze!

(Blaze walks by)

Blaze: (sarcastically) This is going to be swell.

(Eggman arrives)

Chris: Eggman.

Eggman: Once I have the money, I'll use it to conquer the world!

Chris: Well, good luck with that.

(Silver arrives)

Chris: Hey, Silver!

Silver: That's my name, don't wear it out.

(Shadow arrives)

Chris: The Shadster!

Shadow: I swear to God if you call me that again, I will rip your (bleep) ing face off!

Chris: I'll be sure to remember that. Okay, let's meet some more of our campers.........

THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN!

Send in your OC's and see if they win the 200 GRAND!!!!!!!

I'll accept 12 OC's. I won't start making the story until then.

Send 'em in!

Knuxouge 


	2. CLICK TO VIEW FINALISTS!

HEY!!! NICE JOB GUYS! I've picked the 12 finalists. Here they are!:

Emma the Hedgehog: 18: Icy blue fur: girl

Krys the Hedgehog: 14: Sonic like quills, red fur, blue/black/red air shoes, red shades:  
cheerful, strong willed, friendly, helpful: can use Naruto jutsus: boy

Safari the cat: 15: girl: caring, fun loving, alittle short tempered, likes to sing and dance in her spare time: knows almost all types of martial arts: light brown fur, electric blue trimming on her waist lenght, hair, tail and bangs, red and black long sleeved shirt, blue pants, white sneakers, caramel colored eyes, gold rings on her wrists

Hanyou the wolf: boy: 16: peaceful, troublemaker, loving, tough guy: Black with a white line down his back then across his face, red eyes, black jeans, blue shirt with no sleevs:  
has a sixpack: "Dance, dance": controls earth: armor that's light brown with earth sign on it.

Alyssa the Cat: girl: 15: hair is black with stripes of white, light gray top, black pants, silver belt: sort of like shadow, but more of a team player.

Axel the Hedgehog: 14; male; can use Summon Titan, telekinesis, heal, psi swap; sliver fur with golden highlights,  
quills along spine in rows of two, two quills on neck like a collar; loves to mess with the enemy; always there for his friends: Theme song is "Move along".

Amethyst "Spirit" Hedgehog: 18; light purple fur, dark purple hair, magenta bangs; emerald green eyes; Princess of Chaos, Goddess of song; enrolls at ECA; HATES EGGMAN (keep in mind); theme song is "So Small" by Carrie Underwood

And, yes, I'll make her act like Courtney.

Strawberry the Echidna: multi colored eyes; black bangs; green streak covers his eye making purple eye noticable;  
freckles; tries to tell people who parents are, but something always stops him; gets angry if people insult Amy or Knuckles (BEWARE: Will punch through the wall!!!!); baggy tan tank top; covers chest; sandals; pacifist; nice

Doom the "Hedgecat": white; male; red ears, eyes, eye markings, streaks and arms; two bangs; streaks; half covers eye;  
skull birthmark on chest; Blaze and Silver are mother and father; hothead; replies with a smart aleck comeback

Prime the Hedgehog: red body, black on quills, rings on wrists, shadow's shoes (blue and orange)

KC the Pokemon trainer: 14: boy: Cerulian City: can call upon Darkrai: white tee shirt, black plants, black finger less gloves, grey boots: Dirty blonde hair: 6 ft. 1in.: Turquoise eyes: is going to use the money to find him.

Krystal the Pokemon trainer: 14: girl: CC: Shoulder length brown hair: red tee shirt, dark red jeans, black shoes and gloves, red back pack: nice, but hates to be told what to do: has crush on KC.

Karen "Chi-Chi" the Echidna: 12; make swords appear; parra-parra mallet; copy abilities; make time stop; chaos storm and chaos turret; can fly using wings;Brown fur, blue eyes, black braids (braids are smaller than locks which most echidnas' have & therefore there are more). Commonly seen wearing black jeans, a white striped shirt with a bow on it & gold studs with a few bracelets. Also wears white air shoes.  
Chaos Form: (On Chaos Wind) Pale Brown fur, Grey eyes. Black strapless top with purple streak. Matching skirt.  
On Chaos Torrent) White fur, silver eyes. pic's clothesBeats almost everyone at arm wrestling. Loves to eat, swim,  
tease people & read. ADORES kids. ADORES traveling. Doesn't like getting saved/captured.  
Chaos Form: Very tough, Very mean. Kicks major Butt. Not overly confident. Plans almost everything. Acts allot like Shadow. Cut first ask questions later type of person. Very irritated when captured. All work no play person Ice-cream, pizza e.t.c. Cooking. Playing on games. Experimenting dislikes Eggman, Lovesick twits. People who chase people that obviously don't like them & don't want to be chased. Caviar. Snobs who look like , but act like they're the best things in the crushes (depending on who's story).

I'm sorry for the people who didn't get picked. :(

You had really good OC's, but some of you didn't put a lot.

To those of you who were chosen, please read your contract below.

To all TDS finalists:

You have been chosen to play for 200 grand in the TDS premiere. Congratulations! This may seem sweet, but there are a few rules to your contract:

1. You cannot get angry if your character gets kicked off and walks the Dock of Shame.

2. No flames or foul language in your reviews or I will report you to the fanfiction authorities. (THIS GOES FOR THE UNCHOSEN PEOPLE TOO)

3. I control what happens to your character and what occurs in the challenges. You may feel free to protest, but rest assured, I will not pay attention.

4. Copyright of any part of this is illegal. Patent from SEGA, Cartoon Network, and the TDI crew is listed below.

Copyright 2009. SEGA. Total Drama Island. Cartoon Network. All rights reserved

If neglected, your character will be automatically kicked off.

Time to get started! 


	3. Intro

Hey guys! Thanks for sending in the OC's! I can't believe how many reviews I got in one day! Someone pinch me!

(Pearl pinches Knuxouge)

Me: OUCH! Not literally!

Pearl: Sorry.

Anyway, sorry for the wait. School lasts eight hours. Sucks. But, I'm back, so here's the rest of the crew!

(boat arrives with Emma on it)

Chris: Hey Emma!

(Emma looks around)

Emma: I thought that this was a luxury camp.

Chris: Anything to get more people on the show.

(boat arrives with KC and Krystal)

KC: No luvy duvy sh** while we're here, okay?

Krystal: I'll try.

Chris: KC! Krystal! K & K!

BOTH: Hey!

Shadow: I thought that this was a "Sonic members only" season.

Chris: Oh yeah... I lied.

Shadow: Keep lying and you're going to feel what chaos blast feels like shoved up your-

(boat horn honks; Safari arrives)

Chris: Safari!

Safari: Nothing to say.

Chris: Since we didn't want to waste so much time on the show, we invited the rest before the show please welcome,  
Krys!

Krys: Hey! (cute pose)

Chris: Doom!

Doom: Hm. This'll be easy. (strong pose)

Chris: Strawberry!

Strawberry: And I'm NOT gay! (crosses arms)

Chris: Prime!

Prime: Time to heat things up. (dark pose)

Chris: Karen "Chi-Chi" the Echidna!

Karen: (glares at Chris) Don't you EVER call me that! (power pose)

Chris: Amethyst "Spirit" Hedgehog!

Amethyst: I shall not lose! (Chaos pose)

Chris: Axel!

Axel: Hm. ("sonic" pose)

Chris: Alyssa!

Alyssa: (chanting) It's alright, it's okay, I'd have beat you anyway! (cheerleader pose)

Chris: And last, but not least, Hanyou!

Hanyou: You got somethin' to say to me? (strong pose)

Chris: These are your campers. Get ready for....

Sonic: Total...

Tails: Drama...

Knuckles: Island!

(theme song shows all characters in place of previous TDI campers (except Owen))

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be,  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous!

I wanna live close to the sun,  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way,  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause I wanna be famous!

Na, na-na-na-na, na Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na.  
I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!

(everyone whistles)

I'll introduce the challenge next time!

You like this? You want your challenge on here? GREAT!!!!

Hit that little lavender button and tell me what the second challenge should be!

TO FINALISTS:

Vote who you want off the Island! I'll write the challenge, while you send in who gets voted off!

CUL8TR PEEPS! 


	4. Dividing the teams

Okay! Hi! Now, we have to separate the teams. I will randomly separate them. ENJOY!

Chris: Now, I'm going to separate you all into two teams. If I call your name, come stand over here:

Rouge Pearl Silver Shadow Safari KC Krystal Hanyou Knuckles Tails Karen

You will be...

(opens flag)

The Mahogany Mooses!

Shadow: (sarcastically) Real sweet, Chris. REAL sweet.

Chris: And the rest of you:

Sonic Blaze Amethyst Doom Strawberry Prime Axel Alyssa Krys Emma Eggman

You will be...

(opens flag)

The Batty Beavers!

Amethyst: (looks at Eggman) Just because I'm on your team doesn't mean I have to like it. (glares) Trust me. You WILL be the first one voted off.

Eggman: If I am, you shall be the first of my dark harvest.

Chris: Now, everyone meet me at the campgrounds for your first challenge.

(at campgrounds)

Chris: Campers, this is your first challenge, "I Triple Dog Dare You". Now the game is simple, each of you will send in a dare that everyone can do. You may only send in one. And your dare will go on this wheel. You have 3 choices:

1. You can take the dare

2. You can use a freebie if you have one

3. You can refuse to do the dare, and be sent to the losers bench.

If the last one standing is from your team, you all win invincibility. So, SEND EM' IN!!

You heard the man...

YOU make the dares!

See ya! 


	5. We, the Authors

Hey guys! I'm getting reviews off the hizzy! I've already got 35! Well, here's some of what I've got so far.

Knuckles: What makes you think that we'll do this stupid thing just because of invincibility?

Chris: I forgot to mention, the winning team also gets a plasma screen TV with all the horror movies you want!

Knuckles: Ooh! I'm in!

(all run back to cabins)

Chris: Wait! There's something else I have to tell you. See that port-o-potty over there? Feel free to express anything in there.

(Amethyst in POP)

Wow! This may not be a fancy camp, but it's pretty good! Plus, with Eggman on the team, I have access to his side. (laughs)  
Look out Eggman, here comes trouble!

(Rouge in POP)

I remember watching this show last season. I saw some luvy-duvy sh** on there. I know that Amethyst likes Shadow. Ooh.  
Looks like Pearl has some competition.

(Pearl in POP)

I think I'm going to make great friends with Amethyst. She's really nice, and she seems to be getting along good with Shadow.

(Shadow in POP)

Sonic is hitting on my girl. If I catch him messing with Pearl, I'll rip off his-

(Knuckles in POP)

.

.  
Awesome! A plasma screen!

Chris: Now you can go to the cabins.

(all run to cabins)

(30 minutes later)

Chris: Okay, we're letting the OC Authors in to watch!

(Knuxouge brings in all authors)

Knuxouge: It's like a little family reunion here.

Chris: Allow me to introduce them:

Amethyst Elizabeth De La Rosa Safarithecat613 inudemon02 KCSonic113 karen1011 Knuxouge (author of everything in this story)  
kidknux ShadowtheHedgehog7 Neji Hyuga720 PantheramonX White Keyblade Oathkeeper primedahedgie

Knuxouge: Okay Chris, some of the people have yet to send in a dare. (turns to Authors) We need some of your dares!

inudemon02: Hey! I've sent mine already!

PantheramonX: What about you? YOU have to send one too!

Knuxouge: I'm about to! Have the person strip naked and jump into a barrel of leeches with their head shaved while covered in some of Chef's blended mystery meat for 5 minutes. Then try to take the Master Emerald from Knuckles while still covered in it!

kidknux: Wow, she's good.

White Keyblade Oathkeeper: Duh! That's why she's the author and not you!

Knuxouge: So send in your dares before tomorrow! Or I'll send in some of my own! EVEN WORSE THAN THIS!!!!

Pearl: Yeah! They won't be pretty! 


	6. A Challenge Worth a Thousand Praises

Sorry for the long wait guys! My Computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Chris: Alrighty, you've all had a chance to submit your dares, (glares at Knuxouge) and a very LONG chance at that.

Knuxouge: HEY! It's not my fault the computer blew up!

Chris: So, Let's get everyone out here!

(Everyone appears except Rouge and Knuckles)

Chris: Where are Knux and Rouge?

(walks to a cabin and knocks on door)

Chris: Rouge? You there? (knocks again) ... (madder) OK BLONDIE, TIME TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!

(Opens door and finds Knuckles and Rouge having "it")

Chris: WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Knuckles: (quietly) Aw man! I was only half way done! (Looks up) Sorry, it just gets so boring around here whenever you think about it.

Chris: I could send you both home right now, but since you didn't know, and it increases the popularity of the show, I'll let it slide.

Rouge: (getting up) Thanks.

Chris: (covers his eyes) Uh, put some clothes on! Please!

(Rouge in POP)

You know, Knuckles can be a real Casanova when it comes to love. And when he starts, (fans her hand and pulls top of shirt) I just can't resist.

(End of POP)

(after Rouge and Knuckles are finished putting clothes on)

Knuxouge: Hey Chris, didn't we have a surprise for the campers?

Chris: Oh yeah. may I present...... last season's TDI CAMPERS!

(Everyone from last season appears)

Duncan: (looking over Shadow) Dude, nice style!

Shadow: Humph, thanks. Not too shabby yourself.

Heather: (glares at Rouge) At least I'm not a dumb Blonde!

Rouge: (glares back) At least I don't have to wear a wig to make people think I'm popular! 'Cause I've got these, (points at breasts) this, (points at sides) and this, (points at butt) and to top it all off, I've got a real man!

(Owen and Eggman look at each other)

Both: ............................................. AWESOME!

Heather: I doubt that your man is as great as you say!

Rouge: Well, he's stronger, that's for sure!

Heather: (looks at Knuckles) Pick up Owen and throw him all the way across the lake!

Knuckles: (laughs) No problem!

TJ: Yep, he's gonna die.

Duncan: Betcha $20 that he doesn't!

TJ: Make it $30.

Owen: Hey dude, if you die can I have your gloves?

Knuckles: No. (picks him up)

Owen: I CAN FEEL THE WIND IN MY SHORTS!

Rouge: (chanting) Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! ...

(everyone joins in except Heather)

(Knuckles throws Owen)

Owen: I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY......... NO I CAN'T!

(Owen lands on other side; face down)

Owen: AWESOME!

(everyone cheers except Heather, who's mouth is agate; Rouge kisses Knuckles)

Rouge: I wish we could do "it" right now, cause I've never been more attracted to you!

Knuckles: I'll tell you what, once we get out of this challenge, we'll go home, and I'll take you around the freaking world!

Rouge: (chuckles) This reminds me of home already.

Duncan: Ok, TJ.... Where's my 30 bucks?

HA HA HA. Heather has a new enemy.

I'll make another chapter ASAP to make up for lost time.

BYE! C U NXT TIME! 


	7. Battle of the Sexes

Sorry guys, another problem with my computer. Well, here we go!

Chris: Now, we'll do this a little differently: Each team pick one player to go up each time. Mooses, pick your player!

Knuckles: I got it! Let's pick the virgin! Tails, you go!

Tails: Are you crazy?! I'm only 8!

(Tails in POP)

I'm starting to rethink this whole contest...

(end)

Tails: The one with no emotions is Shadow! Let him go!

Shadow: NO! If there's one thing I don't like, it's going first!

(all argue)

Pearl: (loudly) JUST SHUT THE **** UP ALREADY! (turns purple with chaos)  
WHAT'S IT TAKE TO GET SOME DECENCY?!? (calms down) I'll go.

Hanyou: That is one tough chick!

Safari: I find that offensive to women.

Karen: We pick Pearl.

Chris: Now Beavers, pick yours!

Amethyst: (to Eggman) You wanna be useful? GO OUT THERE!

Sonic: Yeah Eggman, you're sure to be the first one kicked off, so GO!

Blaze: (to Silver) SILVER! I SHALL BE WITH YOU!

Silver: (response) I LOVE U!! :3

Sonic: We pick Eggman.

Chris: Alright! Battle of the sexes, nice!

(spins wheel)

Chris: Now here's how it goes. If the other player successfully completes the dare, they get to spin for the other player. If not, you go to the bench! Now Pearl, your dare is...

(wheel stops)

Chris: Ooh... SHADOW!

Shadow: WHAT?!

Chris: It's anyone's dare. You can turn against your teammates. (reads dare) Get hung up by your ears to a tree branch while getting pirrahna thrown at you for 1 minute!

Pearl: (glares at Shadow) I hate you so much now... (goes to the tree)

Chef: Now, why don't you just hold still... (pins Pearl onto tree branch) There!

Pearl: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHADOW!!!

Amethyst: Wow, whiny little Bat...

(Amethyst in POP)

I didn't mean it Pearl!

(end)

Chris: Ready... Set... GO!

(Chef fires pirrahna at Pearl)

Pearl: (dodging pirrahna) IS THAT ALL YA GOT? (gets bitten on nose) AAH!! (keeps getting bitten; screaming)

Chris: TIME! Pearl gets a freebie

(Pearl's clothes are tattered and worn)

Shadow: Pearl-

Pearl: I'm not sleeping with you for a long time!

Chris: Now Eggman...

(Pearl spins wheel; stops)

Pearl: Knuckles!

Eggman: ****!

Pearl: (reads dare) Try to undress Rouge without getting knocked out!  
NICE!

Rouge: I'd like to see him try!

Eggman: HAHA! I can do this!

(grabs her shirt and yanks, ripping it off revealing a bra)

Rouge: (gasps)

Knuckles: (sweating) For the love of God, please let me see more.

Silver: For the love of my eyesight, put your erected "pole" away!

Knuckles: Oops, sorry.

Rouge: Oh... You're DEAD Egghead! (Kicks him in the head twice)

Eggman: (dazed) I like ponies...

Chris: Eggman, to the bench with ya!

(Eggman sits on bench)

*  
OK guys, I'll see you next time!

Eggman's out!

YAY!! 


End file.
